Zinger
Zingers, also named Zings, are large waspsWinkySteve (September 28, 2016). Twitter response from Steve Mayles (screencapture backup). Twitter. Retrieved October 23, 2016. (previously identified as bees"These bees are usually quite busy protecting their assigned area!" - Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, page 15.) with protective spikes on their back. They are both common and recurring enemies in the ''Donkey Kong'' series, and they first appear in Donkey Kong Country. In their appearances, Zingers are usually yellow with black stripes and are one of the harder enemies to defeat. Zingers were temporarily replaced by the robotic Buzz enemies in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III. History ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country'' In their debut appearance, Donkey Kong Country, Zingers are one of the most common enemies. Due to their spikes and pointed stinger, the Kongs cannot directly defeat Zingers without the use of a barrel or an Animal Friend. Rambi the Rhino can defeat Zingers upon contact with them and Winky the Frog can defeat Zingers by jumping on them. Oftentimes Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong have to avoid the Zingers, such as in Forest Frenzy, where they must hold on a long rope to cross various gaps as they move around the Zingers. Zingers appear in four different palettes (yellow, orange, red, and green), which indicate their flight pattern; they either fly vertically (yellow), horizontally (orange), in a circular path (red), or in a U-shaped path (green). In the Game Boy Color version, there are only yellow Zingers. Queen B., a giant Zinger, is the boss of Vine Valley, and has the ability to summon Zingers in the Game Boy Advance version. Zingers have both unused silver and blue palettes, which were later used in the Game Boy Advance version but with switched wing colors. ''Donkey Kong Land'' Zingers make their second appearance in Donkey Kong Land, where they retain their role as aerial enemies. They are very common enemies and appear in most levels of the game. They no longer have distinguishable colors due to the Game Boy's monochrome screen (similar to the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Country only having yellow Zingers). Zingers' sprite has been changed to vertically oriented instead of horizontal, and their stinger more outwardly faces the Kongs. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Zingers reappear in the sequel, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Like their previous two appearances, Zingers appear in most levels except underwater ones. Zingers appear in two color variants: the regular yellow ones and the red ones, which are stronger than the yellow ones. The yellow Zingers act the same as the color variants from Donkey Kong Country, and the flight patterns vary between Zingers, with some not even moving around. Red Zingers are mostly the same as yellow Zingers but have a key difference: red Zingers can only be defeated from a TNT Barrel. The game introduces Zinger hives, which is the setting for some levels, most of which are in Krazy Kremland. To reflect this, some Zingers are shown at Krazy Kremland's location on the Crocodile Isle map. Even though Zingers are often described as wasps, a lot of honey appears in their hives. The game features another Zinger boss, King Zing, who is fought in a hive at the end of Krazy Kremland. Late into the battle, King Zing shrinks to the size of a Zinger and summons several other small ones to guard him (just as Queen B. does in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country). In the ending's Cast of Characters, Zingers are classified under the Lazy Landlubbers enemy class. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' Zingers also appear in Donkey Kong Land 2. Like the previous game, Donkey Kong Land, Zingers are not color-coded because of the Game Boy's monochromatic screen, thus only the yellow Zingers return, retaining their Donkey Kong Country 2 look in this game. During the ending, Zingers are classified under "The Baddies" category. ''Donkey Kong Country'' novel A single Zinger appears as an antagonist in the Donkey Kong Country novel. Upon entering the Kremling's factory, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong eavesdrop on Zinger complaining to his co-worker Klap Trap about King K. Rool's absence. Klap Trap then notices the group and Zingers lunges at Donkey Kong, only to be defeated by being hand slapped (which is not possible in the games). ''Donkey Kong 64'' Zingers return in Donkey Kong 64, though they appear less often than in the Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Land games. Zingers may attack in either one of two ways. In DK Isles and some earlier levels, the Zingers dive-bomb at the active Kong on sight, while other Zingers instead drop unripe green Oranges when spotting the Kong. Zingers can be defeated more easily than in the previous games. The Kongs can defeat a Zinger by blasting it with their personal weapon, playing their musical instrument, or by throwing an Orange at it. In Fungi Forest, Zingers appear during the day but are replaced by Bats at night. In Frantic Factory Zingers have a robotic variety, Mechanical Zingers, which are prominent in the level, though regular Zingers are not featured in the level. ''Donkey Konga'' Zingers also appear in Donkey Konga. ''DK: King of Swing'' Zinger appear as enemies in DK: King of Swing. Furthermore, Zingers appear as enemies in DK: King of Swing's sequel DK: Jungle Climber. ''Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast'' In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, Zingers were made larger than their previous appearances. They are enemies on the racetracks DK Jungle, DK Jungle Falls, DK Jungle Sunset, Scorching Canyon, and Cranky's Temple. They fly around in a set pattern and can be defeated from one hit. They also appear in two of Candy's Challenges, were Donkey Kong needs to beat a set amount of Zingers on the Training Course before time expires. ''Donkey Kong Racing'' In the canceled Donkey Kong Racing, part of the trailer showed Donkey Kong and Taj the Genie racing each other on Zingers in a forest area. This suggests that Zingers would have been rideable vehicles. At the end of the trailer, Taj moves past the slogan "Let's Ride" as he rides a Zinger. ''Club Nintendo'' A Zinger appears in the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country" as an enemy of Donkey and Diddy Kong. However, it does not attack the pair until Donkey Kong swears at the wasp. Ultimately, Donkey defeats the Zinger (which, like every enemy in the comic, is able to speak) by doing a special rolling move and then kicking the enemy. When defeated, the Zinger claims that its stinger is deformed. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, a Zinger appears as a sticker. When used in The Subspace Emissary, it raises resistance to slashing attacks (such as Link's sword) by five points. The sticker can be used by any character. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' A Zinger trophy can be unlocked in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. It is obtainable only when it appears at random in one of the game's single-player modes. The trophy's description generalizes that yellow Zingers fly up and down while red Zingers fly in circles based on their behavior in Donkey Kong Country, although Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest shows some exceptions. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' A Zinger appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Novice-class Shield-type primary spirit. It has no support slots and, when used, simply raises a fighter's power without granting any special effects. In World of Light, the spirit can be encountered on the DK Island sub-world of the Light Realm map, on the Reptile Rumble spot. The spirit's puppet fighter, Pikachu, has increased throw power and is fought on the omega form of The Great Cave Offensive stage, with Unira being the only items that spawn during the battle. A Zinger's core can be combined with a Princess Shroob core to summon Queen Sectonia's spirit. ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase'' In DK Country, one of 18-Volt's microgames from WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase, a red Zinger must be avoided when the player shoots Diddy Kong out of a Bonus Barrel. Levels ''Donkey Kong Country'' ''Donkey Kong Land'' *Freezing Fun *Simian Swing *Deck Trek *Tire Trail *Rope Ravine *Riggin' Rumble *Congo Carnage *Arctic Barrel Arsenal *Snake Charmer's Challenge *Swirlwind Storm *Pot Hole Panic *Mountain Mayhem *Track Attack *Sky High Caper *Landslide Leap *Collapsing Clouds *Balloon Barrage *Kong Krazy *Construction Site Fight *Fast Barrel Blast *Skyscraper Caper *Oil Drum Slum ''Donkey Kong 64'' *DK Isles *Jungle Japes *Angry Aztec *Gloomy Galleon (only one; inside a mechanical fish) *Fungi Forest *Crystal Caves Notable Zingers *Queen B. - Donkey Kong Country *King Zing - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Profiles and statistics ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sticker ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' trophy ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' spirit Trivia *Steve Mayles, who was involved in character design for Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, confirmed via Twitter that he dislikes wasps in real life, and designing the Zinger enemy scared him. *Tiki Zings of Donkey Kong Country Returns have some similarities to Zingers in that they're usually used as indestructible obstacles against the Kongs. References Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Donkey Kong enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Donkey Kong species Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits